Through All the Tears I was Supposed to Be Here
by AmayaCeres
Summary: Erika's the youngest daughter of Giovanni and has found herself enthralled with the pokemon champion Lance, much against her father's wishes. Will she choose to please her father? or herself? *Currently being rewritten*
1. Prologue

_Blackthorn City, 5 years previous_

The rain pelted hard that day as if knowing of my sadness. It was time for me to say goodbye to the home I had lived in for the past 10 years of my life. My father had decided that my health had recovered enough and was coming to pick me up. I moved around my room slowly packing up what little belongings I had.

"Erika," came the withered old voice behind me, "You should pick up the pace. Your father will be here any moment and you know he's not a patient man."

"I know Grandmother, it's just, I don't want to leave." I turned slowly toward the old woman my short chestnut hair swinging with the movement of my body. Sorrow was written across my face as I stared at the woman who had raised me for these past 10 years.

"I know Erika, I know. I don't want you to go either, but I can't reject your father his own daughter. Besides you're what little hope that family has after your mother's death. You'll be fine child, rest assured. Now come on let's finish packing before your father throws a fit," As soon as it started the conversation was over. Grandmother helped me pack up the rest of my things as I sobbed silently. I was going to miss my Grandmother dearly. She had tried her best to care for me after I lost my mother to the same disease in which had infected me. It was too late to save her but I still had hope and so I was sent to Blackthorn where I would slowly recover.

We finished packing and no sooner a knock was heard at the door. Grandmother got up to answer it as I sat on my bed looking at the room I had slept in all these years. I picked up my Pikachu doll and cradled it to my chest gazing at the sole picture of my mother, father, and me the only picture where my father was actually smiling. My gaze was still concentrated on the picture when a pair of brown shoes stepped into view.

"Let's go, Erika," My father's voice rang through the room commanding authority as usual. I sighed heavily before complying with his wishes and hopped off the bed grasping the picture tightly in my hands. A butler of sorts entered the room and grabbed my suitcases as I followed my father out of the house and into the waiting limo. I entered the limo after my father and the door was shut behind me.

"Everything's packed and ready to go. Shall we leave now Sir?" the driver asked.

"Giovanni," came the same withered voice of my grandmother. My father opened the limo's window to hear what she had to say.

"What is it Andrea?" he asked impatiently already wanting to be on the move back to Viridian City.

"Don't push her, her health may have improved but it's still not 100% the disease might come back."

"I won't," Giovanni growled out, "Now if that's all, we're going." And with that said the window shut and the limo pulled out leaving of the drive.

I whispered a small, "Good-bye Grandmother." As I watched her frail figure grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

The ride was silent as we drove towards my father's home most of it he spent on the phone discussing various business deals. My Pikachu doll still in my arms I hugged it even tighter and gazed longingly out of the window wondering what my new life would bring.

"Erika," I was startled by my father's voice and I cautiously glanced at him, "You will be enrolled into school as soon as we arrive home you are expected to start tomorrow."  
>"Yes father," I said, barely raising my voice.<p>

"Damnit Erika, when you talk speak up! No one can understand a word you're saying."

"I'm sorry." I said trying to adjust my voice and project it slightly more.

He muttered something under his breath that I thought sounded something like, "All the work I've put into this child."

I turned my gaze back to the window and saw the sky darken around me.


	2. First Meetings

I found my mind wandering to that day five years ago as I put on my school uniform. The navy blue fringed skirt swayed slightly while I adjusted the short sleeved white blouse. I often found my mind going back to that day as in some ways it signified the end of my childhood. The day when I turned 12, my childhood toys and games were taken from me only to be replaced by studies. A knock came from the door rousing me from my memories.

"Madam, it's time to for you to leave." A maid called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'll be right out." I hurriedly threw my hair into a messy ponytail, something I wouldn't have been able to do five years ago. When I came to live with my father he insisted that I grow my hair long and that I wear nothing but dresses. I had since talked him into allowing me to wear some pants but my wardrobe mainly consists of dresses and skirts which I decided to alter into something a little shorter to show off the luscious legs my mother had gifted me. Swiftly I exited the room and entered the winding hallway that would confuse anyone who was a stranger, a sort of safety precaution against unwelcomed guests.

I came to the top of the marble spiral staircase and heard the voices of my father and another man coming up from the foyer. Curiosity took the better part of me and I slowly and quietly descended the stairs. I caught of the glimpse of the man to whom which my father spoke. He seemed young perhaps in his late teens early 20's his fiery red hair seemed to go untamed as he stood arms crossed across his chest. His amber eyes seemingly glared at my father.

"I assure you, I've never heard of any of this," my father stood one of his hands in his pocket the other making gestures to further annunciate his point.

I leaned in closer for a better view thus catching the attention of the red headed man, "I believe it's best to continue this conversation later, Giovanni." His eyes were looking directly at me and I could feel the intensity of his stare. I felt myself blush slightly.

I stood abruptly from the crouching position I hadn't realized I'd entered as my father turned on heel. "Erika? I thought you left for your classes already?" His voice sounded soft and polite but his face reveling the anger and annoyance he truly felt. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"I was just on my way out, Father." I smiled warmly before allowing my attention to focus on the red headed man. It was then that I took notice of his outfit. It seemed odd to me a black shirt and pants accessorized with a cape, though, truth be told I kind of liked it. I cocked my head slightly to the left, "I don't believe we've met before."

In order to keep up his business man appearance my father quickly introduced us. "Erika this is Lance of the Pokémon League and Lance this is my youngest daughter Erika."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Erika," he smirked as he gently took my hand on placed a kiss on the backside of it. I felt myself blush brighter than the sun.

My father coughed loudly signaling Lance to let go of my hand. Lance let go and straightened out but not before giving me a slight wink. I thought my head was on fire from the intense heat of my blush. Lance turned to my father, "That's all I have for today, Giovanni. I'll take my leave. Until we meet again, Erika." As he turned and exited I couldn't help but look at certain aspects of his body that I probably shouldn't have been looking at which in turn caused me to fidget slightly as I noticed my father's gaze on me.

I was about to follow Lance out that door when my father spoke up, "Hold it right there Erika." I halted in my tracks, recognizing that tone of voice. My father had seen something he hadn't approved of and I was going to hear about it.

"What's the matter Father?" I acted like I had no idea in the world but we both now I knew exactly what was on his mind.

"I don't want you getting any ideas about that boy Erika," His voice, face, and body were stern. His arms crossed his chest and he scowled at the mention of Lance. I was ready to interject but he spoke before I could, "He's bad news Erika and I better not hear of you meeting with him. Don't give me that look I saw how you were looking at him. Now get to class and remember if I hear anything about you and that boy, it means big trouble for you."

I gulped and hurried out the door well aware of my father still watching me. The sun shone down brightly outside and reflected off the water of the fountain, nearly blinding me with its light. I took the steps of the mansion two at a time knowing I was running late to class which was intentional I had the tendency to skip classes every now and again. My feet soon hit the carefully stoned path that lead to the gates and I took off at a sprint hoping to be out of sight of my father's surveillance cameras.

My breathing had turned ragged as I made it towards Viridian City. I felt it was a special day to skip as it was, after all, my 18th birthday. Such a day required a great celebration, so with my belt of poke balls securely fastened around my waist I made my way into town looking for a fight, or trouble. Whichever seemed to happen first.

Up ahead I saw a perfect opportunity for a battle. A kid was just itching for a fight; you could tell by the way he held himself around the people around him a sense of irritancy around him begging for a fight. He seemed to sense my approach as he looked up as I neared, "You wanna battle?" He was quick to the chase.

"Why else would I be here?" I replied grabbing a ball from my belt.

"We play 3 vs. 3 got it?" he said pulling one of his poke balls from beneath his vest jacket.

"Alright let's get started already!" I said throwing my ball in the air releasing my Growlithe.

"I like this," he said releasing his Ratata. And the fight soon commenced.


	3. Long Days

"I-I don't believe it!" The kid exclaimed. Before him fell his last Pokemon.

"Well, you did use a Magikarp in your team." I said watching as he recalled his Pokemon, Growlithe sat panting happily beside me having enjoyed the bout. "Seriously those things are really only good for splashing about. Now if you'll excuse me I have other battles to attend to."

I left Growlithe gallivant beside me as I made my way further into the city feeling a bit of shopping was in order, all paid for by my father's credit card which, conveniently, had made its way into my wallet. "What should we do first Growlithe?" I looked down towards the fiery pup watching his tail swish back and forth vigorously. "Hm, I really don't like this school uniform. I think some new clothes are in order."

Two blocks away from the mall is when I first took notice of them. Two Team Rocket members were trailing me. That meant one thing: I was in deep shit. "Well I'm screwed anyway might as well enjoy my last few hours of freedom before I get chewed out by my father. Time to go back in I'm afraid Growlithe." I recalled him and made my way towards my destination knowing full well that the Rocket members weren't going to take me in broad daylight in a crowd.

I entered the store knowing that the Rockets would be in soon after. They wouldn't stick out like sore-thumbs this time, they chose to wear civilian clothes instead of the usual rocket uniform. The only reason I knew who they were is because my father always sent the same rocket members after me. It was to the point where I actually knew the two fairly well. Though John was my favorite, very sarcastic fellow as opposed to Jacob who was uptight about everything.

I had managed to buy two new outfits, which I thought I would look great in, that were most likely going to be confiscated by my father because they showed to much skin. It was on my way out that John and Jacob caught up with me. "Hey, time for me to head home eh?" I asked looking at John through the corner of my eye.

"Yup, you know the drill by now." Jacob answered looking severely pissed off as usual.

"Jake," John said drawing attention from his uppity brother, "That guy's been trailing us for the past four blocks.

Looking back I saw a guy in a long coat complete with a hat and sunglasses. The perfect picture of a creeper.

"Go on ahead John, I'll take care of this."

"Alright I'll meet up with you then. Back to the manor I'm afraid Eri."

"Well then, let's see how long I'll be locked away this time shall we?"

I smiled as we made our way back towards my father's house. Both of us awaiting the punishment that would surely be awaiting me.


	4. In the Garden

The ride home was silent and somewhat awkward as my father stared intently at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and turned my head to gaze out the window. The rain had since let up going as fast as it came. The sun was starting to peek out from behind remnant clouds as my father cleared his throat.

I gave him my full attention knowing that if I didn't I'd face harsh punishment. "I'll be leaving in two days for a business trip. Alex will be home to watch over the gym. Don't go getting into a fight with him." His eyes hardened as he said the last sentence.

Truth be told it was Alex who started the fights, not me. Alex has hated me since the day I was born, constantly blaming me as the reason his mother and my father split. It was a lie and I knew it, they were having issues long before I came around and were already filed for divorce. The limo drove up to the house to let us out. I got out first followed by my father.

I heard slight growling from ahead and saw my Growlithe next to him stood Alex with the familiar scowl of our father worn on his face. "Alex, I didn't expect you to be here so soon." I won't lie; I was a tad bit jealous of the smile my father gave Alex.

"It's been too long Father; I wanted the chance to spend some time with you before you left." His fake sincerity sickened me to the core leaving me with a feeling of unsettlement in the pits of my stomach. Only then did Alex seemingly notice me and I caught sight of the look of disgust that passed onto his face for a split second.

My father didn't notice, which didn't surprise me. He never noticed anything wrong with Alex, his prized son. I, on the other hand, was constantly reminded of my faults. Reminded to the point where I could have sworn that Father kept a file on them. Father spoke his voice was somewhat happier, "We have much catching up to do, come with me to my office where we can have some privacy. Oh Erika you're free to spend the rest of the day as you wish."

'Oh how nice,' I inwardly sneered as my father and half brother made their way into the mansion. I heard slight whining from my feet and looked to see Growlithe wearing his best puppy eyes. "You wanna play?"

He started running around in circles and I took that as a yes. I smiled and walked over to the gardens, Growlithe following at my heels. "Alright what do you want to do?" Growlithe ran away and came back with a small ball. "Ready? Go get it!" Growlithe took off; the ball had gone pretty far.

"So this is how you spend your time than?" The voice startled me and I spun on heel to come face to face with Lance.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too terribly long."

"Why are you here?"

He smiled and took a step closer; I took one step back. He may have been hot but I still didn't know or trust him enough for him to come that close to me. "I thought it was obvious, I'm here to see you."

I breathed deeply as he gently placed a hand on my face. I could feel the blush forming on my face, "And why do you want to see me?" He smirked and brought his face close to mine, our lips mere centimeters apart. He looked deeply into my eyes and I couldn't even fathom what was going on around us. All I knew was it was just him and me in the garden and nothing else.

Ah sorry to end like that . Busy day, hard to think. Anyway reviews are welcome any ideas too ^.^


End file.
